A late night
by SVUgrey anatomy- lover
Summary: Olivia has a unexpected visitor who sends her into a down word cycle in-till some one finally lifts her up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm a new to Fanficton. So I want your opinion but not to harsh and if you** **like it I have more **

Chapter 1: unexpected visitor

Olivia is at home eating pizza after another long day at work all sudden her phone rings it's Elliot

Olivia : hey el  
Elliot : hey liv... I have something important to tell u  
Olivia: okay what is it ?  
(Knock knock )  
Olivia : hold on el some one is at my door  
Olivia walks over to her door  
opens it a person is standing right there she has seen him actually she sent him jail for killing women his name is Jhon

Olivia forgets all about Elliot she is shocked and speechless frozen in her place with the door open ( she is thinking in her head how this bastard get out of jail)

Elliot : liv u okay liv ?!  
Jhon : hello Olivia  
Olivia : hell...  
Then all of a sudden John charges for her knock her down the phone dropping to the floor then he picks her up carrying her to the bed .  
At first Olivia does not know what happening she just see her self in slow motion the door closing. Fred on top of her spiting in her face saying terrible thing it was like hitting a brick wall. She remember Elliot on the phone . She saw something glimmer in the dark room it was ...

Olivia: ELLIOT HELP ME HELP HELP !  
Elliot : liv I'm coming  
While all that was happening Elliot was listening hearing every detail  
The question he was asking Him self is why is she not fighting back?  
But Elliot does not think about to much he just runs out his house Down to his car calling for back up


	2. Chapter 2

**This time I made it longer tell me if it to long or if like it shorter **

**Please review **

Chapter 2

For Olivia it lasted for hours hurting wanting to cry out fight back but it was like she was paralyzed she could not breath could not think .

Then he was done

Jhon : you have been a very bad girl you sent me to jail  
(he whisper in her ear )

Jhon: runs out the room keep his head down at the same time he cross path with Elliot who does not seem to be seeing him but looking right at him

Elliot in his mind he scared to death hoping she is okay running up the stair To her apartment then this young guy runs into him he feel like he knows who he his they look into each other eyes for a couple of seconds then he remember Olivia Running back up the stairs he finally get to her apartment. But he saw something in that room he will never  
Forget...

Elliot: he saw Olivia bleeding Every where arms , face ,leg .But that was not the worst of it he saw the knife that was sticking out from her thought she was dead but then she turned her head and saw elliot she was Starring right at him but it was like it was thought him he ran over to her checking her pulse she was still alive but barely he did not take out the knife her body. Scared he might accidentally sever her spinal cord He was holding her in his lap waiting for the ambulance to come  
2 min later the ambulance came and saw Elliot holding her he said she was still alive but they did not think she was going to make it .

They finally made it the hospital  
She had be taken to Surgery Elliot wanted to go in with made a big fuss about I'm her best friend and she needs some one, but still ended up in the waiting room .

Elliot : stated calling munch, fin, captain cragen, and Casey they showed up to support Olivia The doctor finally finished and came out she was alive but barley " she is going to have a rough time walking even thought here spinal cord was not cut"

Doctor: "who is Elliot Olivia keep saying this name " ?  
Elite : I'm am  
Doctor : she is wishing to see u alone  
Elite : okay  
Doctor: come with me

He and Elliot walked down to liv's room she was there looking weak and pale she smiled with her real smile that Elliot loved seeing

Olivia: hey el ( she patted down a space on her hospital bed for him to sit)  
Elite : at first he hesitated but he pushed it out and sat "hey liv I'm glad to see your oaky"  
Olivia : she saw he was nervous she grabbed his hand and said " I'm oaky really El "  
Elite : (shit she notice he said in his head ). "Okay" he said aloud ( she dropped his hand)  
Olivia: (there was a awaked silence for a couple minutes)  
"so what was the important thing u wanted to tell me "  
Elite : what ?  
Olivia: you know when I was on the phone with you  
Elliot: um ... um ... You know what I will tell u later when u feel better  
Olivia: but el...  
Just then she started crashing she was having a seizure ... The doctors came crashing in tell Elliot to wait by the door .  
Elliot watched horrified by what he is seeing then the monitor goes (beeeeeeeeeeeeep) they have to gee out the paddles to try restart her Then gets Elliot locked out the room  
The doctor comes out and says ...


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to tell you that Elliot was never married and has no kids and  
Please please please I am begging you to review because I feel like you don't like it and I'm trying to get more people to read so tell you friends to read hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything - but a girl can dream**

Chapter 3

The doctor came out and said Olivia had in a large tumor in her upper right side of her brain thats what made her have a seizure. We don't know if its operable or not.  
Elliot was scared and he felt like some one just punched him in his stomach. He did not know how he was going to break this to Olivia  
He asked the doctor if she was stable now  
"Yes she is you can go in and see her now.I have not told her the news. Therefore be gently and tell her slowly"  
Elliot then watched the doctor turn on his heel and walk off down the hall and around the corner. It took Elliot a while to man up and go into Olivia room to tell her.

Olivia saw the doctor go out and talk to Elliot she asked one of the nurse what was going on but she just said there some news, and with that she left. She realized when Elliot walked in his face said their was something was wrong.

Elliot took her hand very gently and said "liv I have something very bad news to tell you"  
Olivia looked deep into his eyes and saw he was holding back tears she whispers "okay" dreading what he is about to say.  
Elliot look into her eyes and said "Olivia the doctor said you have large tumor on the right upper side of your brain but they don't know if it operable "  
Olivia just looked at him like he lost his mind and then it clicked he was messing with her she stated to break down laughing with tears in her eyes.  
"That was a good one Elliot you almost made me believe you"

Elliot was completely confused why was she laughing he felt slapping her just get some sense into her but he could never hurt Olivia. He loves her, so he did a different tac-tic.

He gripped Olivia by the arms. By that time she stopped laughing and notice how hard he was grabbing her. She knew this was not the right time but the way he was holding her really turned her on.

Next thing Elliot did really surprised her. His hand slide up to the top of her shoulders and he started shaking her .  
Yelling " Olivia it's not funny you could die"

Olivia was so surprise she did not know what to say.  
Elliot was thinking " what have I just done"  
Then Olivia broke down crying on Elliot it lasted for while in-till She tired her self out and fell asleep on Elliot shoulder clinging to his shirt. Elliot did not want to wake her so he laid there in the hospital bed and ended up spooning her then he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm so sorry my phone broke and i lost everything and then i redid it and tryed to send it and it did not send i'm so sorry guys i know how you feel my fav author is not updating my story. A great author is SD130413 go check them out **

Olivia got out of the hospital 6 week later. There was nothing they could do for her there they put in a pace maker to stop the seizure for a while. But she still has a big tumor around her brain .

That night at the apartment Olivia was trying to make a move on Elliot because if I'm going to die I Want to tell him how I feel she through to her self. Elliot was barely looked her anymore he was always nagging her about her pills and being careful and looking up things to help her. But Elliot did not see Olivia giving up each day the more he ignored her the more she gave up . She just wanted to happy even If it was for a little while.

Eliot's phone rang he got off the couch to answer it . Olivia went kitchen and got a beer and went back Into the living room . When Elliot came back me practically jumped on olivia to take the beer out of her hands.

`Elliot What the hell `olivia yelled

`You are not to drink when your on the pills olivia`

`sorry I forgot ` she just shrugged him off

Anyway liv I got amazing news ` Elliot beamed while coming to with next to her.

Okay What ? ` Olivia said not knowing she wanted to hear it

Okay Well I probably never mentioned him but my best friend since i was high school his name is Derek Shepard her lives in seattle ...

`And ... `Olivia said not seeing Where this story was going

Well he is one of three most amazing neurosurgeon in the world I can't believe I have been so stupid ` he keep mumble on and on

`Elliot What was the fuckin point of the story ` Olivia yelled

Me and You are going to seattle he beamed at her

All she could do was look like a idiot with her mouth wide open o ...my god... was all she could say maybe her lucky was not running out

The next Thing really surprised him Olivia pulled him by his shirt and kissed him he opened his mouth just enough for her to slip her tongue into his mouth.

For that one moment life was perfect for olivia

Elliot pulled a way first with his mouth wide open  
Wow that was amazing was all

That night they fell asleep in each others arms because in the morning they has a flight to seattle.


End file.
